


Love Lessons

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Peggy visits Steve in his tent.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Love Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for First Time.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Peggy knew Steve had a crush on her. He’d had the crush since the first time she met him. If she were honest with herself, she’d have to admit that she’d developed a crush on him when he was tiny as well. She remembered the tenderness she felt for him when he admitted he’d never really talked to a woman before. He’d been so short, riding in the car to his appointment with Dr. Erskine and Howard Stark had been like riding with her brother in the back seat of her father’s car. 

After the serum, he was big and strong. But she saw the same fierce man he’d been when he was small in the new and improved Captain America. 

She had been amazed, but not surprised when he’d had enough of being a USO show pony and took off to find Bucky at Schmidt’s base in the Swiss Alps. She’d been proud as hell of him when he came marching in with Bucky and all the other soldiers that he’d freed when he destroyed the base. 

After all the celebrating and back slapping, Peggy had gone to talk to Steve. He was in the tent they’d assigned him, reading something when she tapped on the door. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Sure,” he’d answered and was laying his book aside by the time she opened the door and came inside. He still had on his uniform trousers but he wore a simple white t-shirt instead of the rest of the uniform. “Peggy.” He said, and stood up, almost at attention. “What can I do for you?”

“I just came to see if you’re okay. It’s been quite an eventful few days.” 

He nodded. “It has, at that. I’m good. I was so glad to find Bucky, and to finally do something besides act. I hated that.”

“I know. I’m so sorry they did that to you.”

“I learned a lot, I guess. Not sure how much use any of it will ever be, but maybe I’m done with that for now.” 

“I think you’ll be here with us from now on.” She motioned to his bed. “May I sit?” 

He blushed a little and nodded. Her heart did something funny in her chest at his sweetness. He sat beside her though he acted a little like he might run away at a moment’s notice.

“Steve, all these missions are dangerous. We never know if we’ll come back from them.” She knew that Steve understood that she had been on perilous missions, too. She’d left England to do more after Michael was killed and she had, even going undercover to help Erskine escape from the Nazi’s. 

“Don’t worry about me, Peggy. I’m hard to kill.” 

She smiled and put her hand over his. “I – I think that you and I have a certain – well, a certain attraction to one another. Don’t you think?” 

He nodded. 

She was getting little help from him, dammit! 

“Would you like to kiss me? I have thought I might like that,” she finally said, feeling silly and awkward, something Peggy Carter seldom did. 

He blushed again and nodded. 

He turned to her and was clearly at a loss for what to do. Had the USO women been too stupid to see what a gorgeous and sweet man he was? Or had he been too shy for them? 

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips touched and he kissed like he was kissing his grandmother. His lips were fastened shut and as stiff and unyielding as could be. Clearly, she’d have to teach him a lot of things, she expected. 

“Let’s try again, Steve,” she said gently. “Try not to be so, so stiff. Just touch your lips to mine, softly, gently.” He did as she asked and the kiss was still quite chaste, but not so stiff. 

“You don’t have to keep your lips closed,” she murmured as she pulled him close for another try. His lips were more relaxed and when he parted his lips, she did the same, hoping he’d figure out what his tongue was for. 

He pulled away, clearly uncomfortable. 

“What’s the matter, Steve?” 

“You’re sort of the first girl I’ve kissed.”

She smiled. “I got that. You’re doing fine. A little stiff but practice will help.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I like you. A lot. More than I meant to. I – oh, Steve, I want to -”

Steve was not slow and he got what she meant as she stammered about with all her talk of danger and such. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be with someone who was more experienced? Maybe someone like Bucky?” 

“I don’t want Bucky, Steve. I want you.” She kissed him this time and when his lips parted, she slid her tongue into his mouth, along side his. She felt him stiffen for a moment then he relaxed and kissed her back, moving his tongue experimentally against hers. 

She put both arms around his neck as they kissed and he took her in his arms. She withdrew her tongue from his mouth and was a little surprised to feel him slide his tongue into her mouth. She was becoming quite breathless! He might not be the most sophisticated kisser she’d ever met, but he was quite enthusiastic and a very quick learner. 

They kissed for several minutes. She was becoming more aroused than she’d care to admit. He was quite breathless and she was sure if she checked, his arousal would be quite prominent. 

In for a penny, in for a pound, she decided. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. He started to move it away but she kept her hand over it. “Go ahead, Steve. It’s all right,” she whispered to him. 

He cupped his hand and squeezed just the tiniest bit. 

“If you unbutton my blouse, you can feel it better,” she finally told him. 

His hands were shaking, but he obeyed her, unbuttoning her white cotton uniform blouse. He made a sound when she opened the blouse, exposing her white cotton bullet bra. “Touch me, Steve,” she said. 

He laid his hand over her bra. 

“Now put one arm around me and kiss me,” she told him and he obeyed. She wanted to feel his hands on her naked skin, but realized that this was going to take some time. He was a smart man, though, and he’d catch on soon enough. 

While he kissed her, she slipped her bra strap off her shoulder and slid the cup down so his hand was touching her bare breast. 

“Isn’t that better?” she asked him as he gently squeezed her naked breast. He pulled back from the kiss to look at her breast. She freed the other side and slid the bra down and around. She unfastened it and flung it away. He moved his other hand to her other breast. 

“Pull your t-shirt off, Steve. I want to feel your skin, too.” 

He obeyed. She splayed her hands out on his chest, then snaked her arms back around him, pulling him close for a kiss with their naked chests pressed together. She lay back on his bed, pulling him with her. He paused in his kisses to look into her eyes. There was a question in his gaze and she nodded. He kissed her cheek and trailed little kisses over to her ear and her neck. 

She shivered when he touched her neck with his tongue then kissed it with his lips. She arched her back a tiny, tiny bit and almost moaned aloud when he began to kiss a trail down her shoulder to her chest. He kissed the white swell of her breast first. He nuzzled between her breasts then found a nipple with his mouth. He sucked quite gently as she tangled her fingers in his hair. 

“Yes, Steve,” she murmured as he kissed the other breast as well. 

He got up and she feared she’d pushed him too far, but he moved her to lie lengthwise on the bed and he lay beside her, leaning close to kiss her again as his hand sought her breast again. She felt his arousal pressed against her leg. She moved her hand down between them and touched his cock through his trousers. He was big and hard as steel. He made a sound deep in his chest as she rubbed him. 

“If you keep doing that, I – I might embarrass myself,” he finally told her. 

“Oh honey, that’s not possible. I will love whatever happens,” she told him. She moved her hands up to his belt and zipper and began to unfasten them. 

He put his hand over hers. “Are you sure you want to do that?” 

“I am, Steve.” She touched him through his underwear. He couldn’t stay still as she caressed him. 

“Please. I – you know I’ve never done this before?” 

“Yes. I want you, Steve Rogers. I’ve wanted you since the day I met you.” 

“I don’t have a – I’m not -”

“There’s one in my skirt pocket,” she told him. 

He kissed her again, just before she pushed him back to lie on his back. She grabbed his trousers and his underwear. “Lift your hips.” He did as she asked and she slipped them down, then off. 

Steve was beautiful, perfectly formed from head to toe. The thing was that she’d still wanted him when he was skinny and small. The sexiest thing about him was what was inside – his heart and his soul. 

“Now yours?” he asked. 

She moved off the bed and unbuttoned her skirt then slid it down and stepped out of it. Her silky white panties came next and she stood naked before him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Peggy.” 

She bent down and retrieved the condom packet from her pocket and put it on the little table by his bed. Then she went back to his arms. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips then began exploring his way down. He sucked and kissed at each breast until Peggy was breathless. 

He put his hand between her legs, resting it on the patch of dark hair protecting her sex. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he said and bent down to kiss the soft skin of her belly. 

She opened her legs and reached for his hand. She placed his fingers on her clitoris. He rubbed it gently then swirled his finger around it. Peggy moaned out loud when he bent down and touched it with his tongue. He moved down between her legs and dipped his mouth to her nether parts again, this time sucking her clitoris gently as he had her nipple. 

“Steve!” she cried out and when he didn’t stop, pleasure swept over her, taking her breath away for a moment. Her muscles went rigid as she pushed against his mouth. When she got still, he stopped and raised his head. He grinned at her. 

“The Howlies told me how to do that,” he told her. “Did I do it right?”

She nodded and laughed. “I can’t imagine Dum Dum Dugan doing that and I don’t want to! Did they teach you anything else?”

“Um, I don’t know. I guess we’ll have to try things to see.” 

He wasn’t as nervous now, she realized. He had nothing to be nervous about. She’d been with experienced men who never gave her that much pleasure. 

“I’m still not sure what to do,” he confessed. 

“Perhaps we try the condom and go from there?” 

She saw his eyes widen a tiny bit and realized how aroused he still was. She rolled over and grabbed the packet from the table. She took it out. “Shall I?” she asked him. 

He hesitated and then nodded. He was on his knees beside her, his cock fully erect and ready. She rolled the condom down over him, trying not to stimulate him further. She sensed he worried that he might come with her handling him. 

He moved between her open legs, then moved over her. She reached down to guide him to her opening. He slowly pressed into her. He felt good, very good. He was thick and even the condom couldn’t mask how warm he was.

“Oh god, Peggy,” he whispered as he pulled back and plunged back in a little faster this time. He kissed her as he began to move, establishing a slow rhythm at first. She met his thrusts, pushing her hips up to meet him. 

“That’s it, Steve. You feel so good!” 

His mouth sought hers again, kissing her deeply as he moved faster and thrust deeper. He moved his hands beneath her bottom and pulled her against him as he moved in her. 

“Oh, god, Peggy! Peggy!” He was coming. His eyes lost focus as he went rigid, thrusting hard into her and staying there for several seconds. She squeezed him tight inside and felt him pulse as he spilled himself deep in her warm body. He made a motion to move off of her, but she held him in her arms. She patted and rubbed his back as she kissed his cheek and murmured softly to him. 

He did move off of her when he got his breath.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you I wanted you since we met,” she said, moving close enough to put her head on his shoulder. 

“I felt the same when I first saw you, too.” 

He pulled her close and kissed her again. The kiss turned heated after a few moments. He pulled her up on top of him. He was already hard again. 

“Oh my, Steve, did the serum do that?” she grinned down at him as she wiggled against his cock. 

He laughed. “Maybe I just saved up for the right girl.” 

She slid off of him and hunted her skirt, coming up with another condom. She held it up and opened it. “I had a hunch this might happen and one thing I learned in the SSR is to be prepared for anything.” 

She took the condom out of the packet, slipped it on him and showed him how much fun her favorite position could be.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
